


Cuter Than the Stars

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki spends the night. He doesn't want to sleep. Matsukawa just wants him to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuter Than the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [x](http://nyx-rp.tumblr.com/post/141047705766/)
> 
> i really wanted some fluff and happy things after the new episode, so here we are, some happy fluffy MatsuHana in no relation to the new episode.
> 
> request on [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com)

“Aren’t we a little too old for sleepovers” Hanamaki asks into the quiet of the room, laying on a futon spread out on the floor.

“Shut up Makki” Matsukawa growls, voice a low rumble coming from the bed.

“That’s the first thing I’ve said since we laid down.”

“Shut up Makki” Matsukawa repeats, throwing his pillow over the edge, grinning when he hears the pillow make contact and Hanamki curse silently.

Silence falls onto the room again, faint light streaming in from the uncurtained window. Moments from finding sleep, Matsukawa is rudely startled awake by Hanamaki jostling the bed when he peers over the edge.

“Mattsun? You know what’s cute?” Hanamaki ask, oblivious to his friend’s contemplation of knocking him out.

“The stars? Sleep? My ass?” Matsukawa lists off with a groan. Hanamki gives an indignant huff as he rests his head on the blankets.

“Me Mattsun. I’m the cute one. The stars, sleep, and your ass can all shove it.”

Matsukawa turns his head to look at the other boy, not at all surprised to see a grin on Hanamki’s face. It seemed that sleep would not be coming anytime soon.

“Do you know what’s cuter than you?” Matsukawa asked slowly, Hanamaki’s grin falling.

“If you say you, I’m going to punch you” Hanamki threatens.

“Not even close.” The words leave Matsukawa’s mouth only milliseconds before he’s lunging off his bed and tackling Hanamaki onto the laid out futon.

Instantly, when both have gained some baring, Matsukawa begins an assault on Hanamaki, fingers going to sides and dancing across skin. Hanamaki is defenseless against the attack, only managing to throw his head back as giggles overcome him, gasping for air while tears stream down checks and nails dig fruitlessly at skin, trying in vain to push Matsukawa away.

“Mat-Mattsun. Stop!” Hanamaki wheezes, one hand grasping sheets and the other pawing at Matsukawa’s hands.

Matsukawa complies, ending his assault but boxing Hanamaki in under him. A kiss is placed on Hanamki’s wet cheek, then the other and then on eyelids and a new attack begins, this one slower than the last. An inaudible sigh leaves Hanamaki’s lips as he revels in the small kisses that Matsukawa peppers across his face.

“Mattsun?”

“You. You’re cuter than yourself” Matsukawa states as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. A lazy grin meets Hanamaki when he peels his eyes open, damp eyelashes reluctant to part. He grins back.

“Sleep now” Matsukawa lightly commands, finally placing a kiss on Hanamaki’s lips.

“Yes number 2” Hanamaki teases, rolling into Matsukawa’s side when the other lowers himself onto the futon.

Only a few minutes pass, but the couple is tired enough that sleep takes them easily and quickly, before soft snores fill the room’s space.


End file.
